Rose of Ice
by Angel-of-darkness-Love
Summary: This is about how snart can find love to make his heart a rose. But will it be a success or will it be a rose of Ice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice POV

I was at the museum's exhibit for the Khandaq Diamond for my new story I was working on for my editor Angelica Martinez. She wanted me to write more crime novels as well as my fantasy books. Suddenly I was bumped into and it was hard enough to make me drop my notebook. "Excuse me " I said to a well dressed man as I was about to pick it up when he did. He started to read it. When i was tried to get it back he looked at me and i got a good look at him. He had a military buzz cut and bright blue eyes that left me dumbstruck. The were like ice. So beautiful and cold. Then he gave a smug smirk that made my blood boiled.

"Sorry my bad."He said so smoothly that it made my blood freeze. He handed me my book.

" Not bad. Keep going." I nodded and shy away. I kept looking at the diamond and wondering what one would do to steal this. In honesty who would try to steal it this place is covered with police and not to mention the fact that the diamond's case has heat sensors and a weight sensor that is built into it. So it's impossible to steal it and not get caught. I sighed and decided it was time to leave.

I was at the door when suddenly I saw dad running out the museum. I followed him when suddenly I saw the guy who bumped into me earlier just pulled out a gun and ran into a theater.

" OH MY GOD DADDY" I ran to the door and saw dad about to be hit. I ran in the building when the streak came in and pushed him out of the way. I looked at the man and saw how cold he was. When I heard my dad yelled at me.

"Alice get out of here." I ran out of there and went to my apartment in tears. I started to call Iris and Barry but they both went to voicemail.

*30 minute time skip*

I went to the station and saw my dad. "DADDY" I ran and hugged him tightly and he hugged back. " Are you ok?"

"Alice what were you doing in the theater? " Dad asked me in a stern voice. I knew I was in trouble.

" I was at the museum to get ideas for my book when you ran past me. I ran after you. I met the guy who tried to kill you. He seemed nice until well he pulled mag seven on you." I told him when he brought me to Barry's lab and shuts the door.

"When did you meet Snart?"he asked me worried.

"I met him about 10 minutes before you went after him. He bumped into me and knocked my notebook out of my hand. We talked and he left. He was nice to me." I said honestly.

"I want a protection detail on you at all time until we catch the bastard. "

" Whoa dad wait don't. I didn't tell him who i am or where i live. So stop please. I'll be fine. " I walked out of the CCPD in a rage.

*Time Skip*

I went home. I lived in at my childhood home. I know pathetic but it was the only place i felt safe. I lay on my bed and went to sleep.

*Timeskip to later that night*  
I was woken up to someone putting a hand over my face . I started to freak out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Alice POV

I just woke up to a hand over my mouth and let me tell you I was freaking out like you wouldn't believe. When I opened my eyes I met a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Scream and I will freeze your pretty mouth shut" The man said. I nodded quickly and quietly begged him to let me go. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth.

"Who are you?"I asked clearly scared for my life. I kept eyeing his gun and not at all hiding my fear of it.

"Leonard Snart. " he said gruffly at me. I quickly nodded to show I understood that he wasn't much for talk. I curled up and sighed because I didn't know what to do. I mean I have a criminal in my room for crying out loud. WAIT A SECOND! I HAVE A GOD DAMN CRIMINAL IN MY ROOM AND I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL HE FOUND ME.

"Wait how did you find me? I don't believe I even told you my name. Much less my god damn address. " I said suddenly not having any fear for the man who cold kill me in a millisecond.

"That is none of your business princess. "He said as he got up and left my house.

*Time skip*

After he left I called dad. " Dad He was here."

"Who? Alice who?"

"The man who tried to kill you. " I said in a pant

" WHAT? ALICE WHEN? " he yelled.

" About ten minutes ago. No he didn't say where he was going and no I didn't ask what he was going to do. " I said because I know he would ask many questions.

"Ok tonight I want you to meet me at S.T.A.R Labs. Do you understand?" He said in a stern voice.

"Ok dad see you in 20"

*Time Skip*

I went to S.T.A.R. Labs when suddenly the Flash showed up. I was shocked at the fact I am getting to meet him face to face.

"Alice"I heard my dad say behind me. "Meet The Flash" Just them he took his mask off to reveal my brother. Barry Allen.

"Hey Alice."Barry said in his awkward way and waved at me.

"What the hell? My brother , the one who swore never keep secrets from me, has been keeping the biggest one from me. "I said really mad at him.

"Alice I wanted to tell you so much but Joe and the rest told me I cant because it could cause you to be in danger. "He said trying to defend himself while throwing the rest under the bus.

"The rest?"I said clearly mad and turns to dad "Who else knows?"

" Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco. "Dad told me.

"So everyone but me and Iris." They both nodded. "Lets go. " I said as we went to Annex to meet the gang.

"Hey Alice. " My weirdo friend Cisco greeted me with a hug.

"Hey. Ok so why am I here?" I asked.

"We need help defeating Captain Cold."Cisco told me as he handed me hot chocolate to calm me down.

"Who?"

"Leonard Snart" Dr. Wells said as a picture showed up on the screen. "We think you are the only one who can make him surrender. " 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at the photo of Snart that put on the monitor. You could see the anger in his eyes even through a photo its clear. I wonder who hurt him so much that you can see it through a mere photo.

"We need your help Ms. West. " told me which caused me to sigh.

"No. I can't. I don't know who him and honestly I don't want to." I said sternly.

"Alice. My name is Felicity Smoak and I want to help protect Barry, but to do so I think we may need your help. " An beautiful woman with blonde hair and glasses told me gently. I looked at her then at the picture of Snart. I want to bring back a kid out of him but I know he's too far gone for that but there maybe a chance for him to be what everyone can be. A hero.

"Please Alice. " I heard Barry say softly.

"Barry... I cant.." I started to say when Dr. Wells interrupted.

"You could save Barry's life and you don't care " he said harshly. I looked at the group and walked out of the cortex. I heard the clicking of heels behind me. I turn around to see who's following me. It was Caitlin.

"Leave me alone Cait." I told her as i hit the down button in the elevator.

"Alice I just want to tell you that I'm sorry everyone is putting pressure on you bout Snart." She told me in that kind voice that always logical. She may get a little too smart but she does it out of love.

"Thank you Caitlin " I walk onto the elevator but when i did she handed me something. "What is this?"

"It's a GPS. It's so you can be alerted when someone who means you harm or the flash harm found it will show you where they are so you can avoid it."She explained to me. I gave her a hug and hit the button.

When the elevator closed I inspected the GPS. "Snart where are you?"

I decided to go to the park across the museum. I was watching the stars like I always did when I was stuck on a story. When suddenly I saw a blue glow. I turn to see Snart blasting the glass door with the gun he used earlier today. I ran to the museum and watched him. He was so calm and collected. I saw him go for the diamond.

"NO!"I yelled. He looked at me with those icy eyes. I ran up to the diamond to stop him but it was a fail. He grabbed me hand and pulled me to him. He froze the camera and took the diamond.

"You really shouldn't have done that snowflake." He told me. I struggled in his grip trying to escape.


End file.
